Hot and Cold
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Drabble prompt: "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!" - Zuko and Katara visit the Southern Water Tribe and get in a playful snowball battle / tickle fight. Zutara drabble


A Zutara drabble I wrote for the drabble speedwriting week, featuring lots of fluff - this is one of my favorite ships in the world! Sorry for giving it a random mushy title.

* * *

 **Hot and Cold**

"I can't believe this is where we first met," Zuko murmured. He and Katara were visiting the Southern Water Tribe, and it sure brought back memories. The village was still rebuilding, and it looked very promising.

After having a nice tea chat with the elderly newlyweds Kanna and Pakku, they were now taking a stroll around the village.

"Haha, I still can't believe _how_ we met," Katara said, remembering how an evil and angry Prince Zuko invaded the village and attacked them. She took his warm hand in hers, and she flashed him a smile.

"But it's a great honor to be able to return, and remember it together, my Firelord. Thanks for coming here with me," Katara said, and Zuko gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Business trips are necessary," he said.

"Oh you call it a business trip now, hm?" Katara giggled. Zuko's eyes suddenly widened when they reached the spot where the penguins were hanging out.

"Woah." He walked towards them, and Katara smirked at how fascinated he was by the animals.

"Never ever seen an otter penguin before?" Katara asked, but Zuko was busy trying to get near them, smiling in an adorable way.

"Once," he said, and Katara laughed at the memory of how Aang had knocked him down as he rode one - on that day of the attack.

Zuko was so focused on the penguins that Katara couldn't help but gather some snow in her hand.

"And… never ever had a snowball in your face before?" Zuko looked up in confusion but was met with the snowball which hit him straight in his face, and Katara being a waterbender after all had thrown it with so much force that it knocked him down.

The penguins all cried out and fled the scene, and Zuko watched his girlfriend in shock, the water still dripping down his face.

"You did not," he said, his eyes big with disbelief.

"Oops, I guess I did," Katara giggled, and she bent down and gathered some more snow to make a new one.

"No, Katara. Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!" Zuko cried out when she hit him with another one, and he jumped to his feet. Katara squealed when he ran towards her, but the moment she wanted to turn around she was already tackled down, and they both fell in the snow.

Katara gasped because of the cold snow that dripped down her bare neck into her clothes, and she shrieked when a sudden warm feeling confused her body greatly: Zuko's warm hands had somehow found an opening in her coat, and he managed to slide his hands inside and gripped her sides through the thin water tribe clothing that remained as her only protection.

"Aahahaha no Zukohoho don't!" Katara giggled, blushing and struggling heavily, but her boyfriend knew how ticklish she was, and he smirked at her. He grazed his fingers along her sides, and with each stroke, Katara's body spasmed, heat flowed through her body and giggles spilled from her lips.

"Get ohoofff hahahaa noohoho!" Katara laughed, her hands gripping his wrists and she tried to pull them away.

"Care to do that again?" Zuko asked with a low voice, evil ex-prince Zuko style, and he made claws of his hands and dug his fingers in her stomach.

"HAAhahahha!" Katara squealed and squirmed, her eyes squeezed shut as she suffered from the relentless tickling.

"Throw as many snowballs as you like, but I ensure you I'll pay you back _double_ with these tickling fingers of mine," Zuko said mischievously, and Katara shrieked when she felt him squeeze her ribs.

"Alright alrihihight! I gihihive hehehe s-stahahap!" Zuko stilled his fingers and grinned at her before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Good girl." He got off her and helped her up, and Katara shook the snow off her and fixed her clothing.

"Phew!" she sighed, and Zuko straightened himself with a satisfied smile and turned back to see where the penguins had gone off to.

"But you're forgetting one thing here, Zuko," Katara said calmly as she caught her breath, and before Zuko could react, she used her waterbending to let a wall of ice raise behind him, the water swirling around his hands and feet before trapping him against it. She smirked and walked towards him, wiggling her fingers.

"You're surrounded by water here, and you're ticklish too. So I think it's _me_ who should be handing out the threats this time!" Katara then began to tickle the Firelord's sides, stomach and armpits until he laughed hysterically and thrashed against the ice bonds.

Right then and there, Zuko was once again reminded to never ever underestimate his girlfriend.


End file.
